last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Guide
Description Got in trouble? Don't know what to do? Step-by-step survival guide! Complete the tasks from the diary and increase your survival skill. Complete all tasks and earn lots of rewards, including chopper parts. Unlock the full version of the diary to learn the full Carlos's story and get more valuable rewards. Note in diary Note # 1 by Carlos Rudy If you happen to end up in a situation like mine - being all alone in the devastated world submerged in chaos - read my diary. Hopefully, it will help you survive... First of all, build a house. Homeless dont live long here. Note # 2 I have always traveled a lot and I'm safe to say that a fair knowledge of the terrain is one of the main requirements essential for survival. Explore the environment, keep a couple of first aid kits to hand. Learn everything new. All skills are useful. Build a melting furnace. You will need it for work with metals. Note # 3 The dead will return, so don't bother to mop up the territory once and for all. Just keep killing them again and again. Be practical - stock items of different kinds in separate chests, so that you can quickly find what you need at the right time. Note # 4 Bunkers are packed with all sorts of stuff. Too much to take all of it out per run. Go deeper to find something genuinely valuable. Take a backup weapon, and most importantly, armor. Jeff died in a bunker a few days ago. I found him on the third floor. He was killed by a turret for defending... Note # 5 Get a dog for a pet. Or better yet, - a few dogs. I used to have a dog named Troy. He died after attacking a toxic abomination following me. The poison must have got into his system. That was not the first time he was saving my life. Good boy. Note # 6 Reinforce wooden walls as soon as possible, as they won't stand a zombie HORDE. It will also make it harder for other survivors to invade your place. Remember, your house is your fortress, you have to protect it. Note # 7 Assemble a radio to get in touch with the locals. The first to answer is most likely to be dealer Joe. Tell him you're from Carlos. He is a nice fellow, though a little greedy. Also try to get in touch with the guys that mop up the bunker Alfa. They may even take you on a raid with them. But I doubt that will happen. Note # 8 Go to the places you've already been to. Visit the spots that are easiest to get to. For example, the closest to the base. It's easier to navigate the familiar terrain and survive on it. Today I found a Chopper wheel in Limestone Cliffs. Now all I need to find is a gas tank... Note # 9 There is Crooked Creek Farm not far from here. Another place full of useful stuff to collect. The Kennetts used to live there, god bless their souls. Now there are only the dead. P.S.: Last time I was there the bridge to the farm was completely destroyed... probably, it'll have to get fixed. Note # 10 I ran into someone's shelter. You may run into similar ones as well, so better carry axes around. Assessing the situation during a raid is very important. If you smash everything in sight - zombies will rush to the noise, or what is worse, the owners of the shelter. Note # 11 Set up traps. Even simple spike traps will do for the start. Don't neglect your own safety and skimp on building resources. Such saving will cost you dear. Note # 12 Soldiers on the Wall are said to be giving out power armors to explore the territory within the perimeter, but not to everyone interested. If you manage to get inside, don't panic: the world behind the Wall will seem different to you. Note # 13 My Chopper is ready, so I'm going to leave. There was some stuff I couldn't take along, so I buried it under a tall oak tree in the pine bushes on the west coast. Let's say it's a little reward for reading my diary through instead of using it as a fuel for building a fire. Note # 14 This note is one of the last I will make. I genuinely tried to tell you about what I've seen and done. But there is nothing left to keep me here in the South: my friend Jeff is dead, and so is Troy. I'm heading to the northwest... If you decide to follow me - craft a generator for the tower. I will take mine with me. Last note: I repeat. Never stop learning. Build and reinforce the base. Don't give up on doing things that at first sight may seem routine. Set yourself new tasks. It will make you stronger and more practical. The most important thing to do in this new world is to survive. Good luck. List of tasks Day 1 *Visit Pine Bushes - 0/1 *Build 2 1-leve1 walls - 0/2 *Kill 20 zombies in any pine location - 0/20 * * Day 2 *Reach Pine Grove - 0/1 *Make a Melting Furnace - 0/1 *Get any skill - 0/1 * * Day 3 *Build 8 1-level walls - 0/8 *Make 3 Small Boxes - 0/3 *Kill 5 Floater Bloaters or Toxic Abominations in any mountain area - 0/5 * * Day 4 *Reach Bunker Alfa - 0/1 *Take a humanitarian aid box from the special event on the map - 0/1 *Visit Limestone Ridge - 0/1 * * Day 5 *Craft a Dog Crate - 0/1 *Visit Blackport PD - 0/1 *Put 20 raw meat pieces into the Dog Crate - 0/20 * * Day 6 *Visit Limestone Cliffs - 0/1 *Upgrade 4 walls to level 2 - 0/4 *Kill 10 zombies in Blackport PD - 0/10 * * Day 7 *Make a deal with Dealer. To make the dealer appear you need to have a working radio - 0/1 *Visit Bunker Alfa lobby - 0/1 *Kill 15 toxic zombies - 0/15 * * Day 8 *Go to Limestone Spires - 0/1 *Get any 2 skills - 0/2 *Kill 20 zombies in Bunker Alfa - 0/20 * * Day 9 *Visit Crooked Creek Farm - 0/1 *Upgrade 8 walls to level 2 - 0/8 *Kill 5 Toxic Abominations - 0/5 * * Day 10 *Make 2 Iron Hatchets - 0/2 *Kill 10 zombies on Crooked Creek Farm - 0/10 *Break 3 walls on an enemy base - 0/3 * * Day 11 *Make Spikes - 0/1 *Go to Pine Wood - 0/1 *Kill any 10 zombies in Limestone Cliffs - 0/10 * * Day 12 *Reach Sector 7 wall - 0/1 *Kill 20 zombies in Bunker Alfa - 0/20 *Kill any 10 zombies in Limestone Spires - 0/10 * * Day 13 *Make Recycler - 0/1 *Get to Infected Forest - 0/1 *Kill any 10 zombies in Pine Wood - 0/10 * * Day 14 *Get to Watchtower - 0/1 *Kill 30 zombies in any mountain area - 0/30 *Craft a Generator - 0/1 * * Day 15 *Kill 20 zombies in any pine location - 0/20 Limited time 24h *Make a deal with Dealer. To make the dealer appear you need to have a working radio - 0/1 Limited time 24h *Put 20 raw meat pieces into the Dog Crate - 0/20 Limited time 24h * Limited time 24h * Limited time 24h Day 16 *Find and kill Sgt. Kowalski in Pine Bushes - 0/1 Limited time 24h *Kill 15 toxic zombies - 0/15 Limited time 24h *Kill 20 zombies in Blackport PD - 0/20 Limited time 24h * Limited time 24h * Limited time 24h Rewards #Level #*5 Bottle of Water #*5 Juicy Steak #*75 Coins ( ) #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*10 Plant Fiber #*Golf Club #*25 Coins ( ) #*Basic Backpack ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*20 Pine Log #*20 Limestone #*25 Coins ( ) #*50 Iron Ore ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*20 Pine Log #*Common modification blueprint Baseball Bat #*Glock 17 ( ) #*20 Rope ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*Cleaver #*Road Sign #*Shotgun ( ) #* Cleaver ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*5 Bandages #*5 Juicy Steak #*Katana ( ) #*5 Bandages ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*5 Iron Bar #*Winchester #*M16 ( ) #*Basic Backpack ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*10 Bolts #*5 Charcoal #*Glock 17 ( ) #*50 Limestone ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*Beanie #*Work Boots #*Thick Jacket ( ) #*Denim Jeans ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*10 Adhesive #*5 Duct Tape #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*25 Coins #*20 Pine Log #*Skull Crusher ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Limestone #*10 Pine Plank #*Shotgun ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Bottle of Water #*Saw Blade Mace #*Energy Drink ( ) #*20 Piece of Cloth ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*First Aid Kit #*5 Duct Tape #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Basic Backpack #*5 Charcoal #*Katana ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*Road Sign #*Shotgun ( ) #*Electronic Circuit ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Limestone #*10 Pine Plank #*25 Coins ( ) #*Energy Drink ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Leather #*20 Pine Log #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*M16 #*10 Pine Plank #*25 Coins ( ) #* FN SCAR ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Puppy in a Box #*20 Limestone #*Tactical Body Armor ( ) #*Tactical Trousers ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*10 Iron Bar #*5 Nails #*Tactical Cap ( ) #*Tactical Boots ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Shovel #*Common modification blueprint Saw Blade Mace #*VSS Vintorez ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Juicy Steak #*10 Charcoal #*Pine Forest Magazine ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Survivor's Diary #*5 Beer #*VSS Vintorez ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Saw Blade Mace #*Common modification blueprint Metal Pipe #*Glock 17 ( ) #*Electronic Circuit ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Adhesive #*5 Rubber Parts #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Basic Backpack #*Energy Drink ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*10 Charcoal #*5 Bandages #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*Energy Drink #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Common modification blueprint Glock 17 #*20 Pine Log #*SWAT Trousers ( ) #*SWAT Boots ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Skull Crusher #*SWAT Helmet ( ) #*SWAT Body Armor ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*25 Coins #*10 Spring #*25 Coins ( ) #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*10 Spring #*10 Charcoal #*Katana ( ) #Level #*Winchester #*3 Oak Plank #*Shotgun ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*Northern Forest Magazine #*Oak Forest Magazine #*Energy Drink ( ) #*Flare Gun ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*5 Juicy Steak #*Bunker Documents #*M16 ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*First Aid Kit #*Energy Drink #*Milkor MGL ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*5 Iron Plate #*35 Bolts #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #*5 Ball Bearing ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*30 Scrap Metal #*10 Wiring #*20 Rubber Parts ( ) #*20 Engine Part ( ) #Level 30 POINTS #*Chopper Fork #*4 Basic Backpack #*Chopper Gas Tank ( ) #*2 Chopper Wheel ( ) #Level 40 POINTS #*Tactical Boots #*Tactical Trousers #*25 Coins ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 40 POINTS #*Tactical Cap #*Tactical Body Armor #*Machete ( ) #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #Level 40 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*Engine Part #*M16 ( ) #Level #*Bunker Documents #*C-4 Explosive ( ) #*10 Iron Plate ( ) #Level #*Survivor's Diary #*Flare Gun #*25 Coins ( ) #*10 Spring ( ) #Level 60 POINTS #*3 Wrench #*AK-47 ( ) #Level #*Puppy in a Box #*Energy Drink ( ) #*10 Spring ( ) #Level #*Katana #*Engine Part #*10 Iron Plate ( ) #Level #*10 Spring #*Electronic Circuit #*25 Coins ( ) #*M16 ( ) #Level #*M16 #*Common modification blueprint M16 #*Energy Drink ( ) #*5 Beer ( ) #Level 80 POINTS #*Steel Plate #*C-4 Explosive ( ) #*10 Spring ( ) #Level 80 POINTS #*Hi-Tech Components #*AK-47 ( ) #*10 Iron Plate ( ) #Level 80 POINTS #*5 Engine Part #*25 Coins ( ) #*Dry Food ( ) #Level 80 POINTS #*25 Coins #*Oak Forest Magazine #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #*5 Gasoline ( ) #Level 80 POINTS #*Northern Forest Magazine #*5 Aluminium Plate ( ) #Level 100 POINTS #*Electronic Circuit #*Energy Drink ( ) #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 100 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*Common modification blueprint AK-47 #*Military Backpack ( ) #Level 100 POINTS #*Common modification blueprint Shotgun #*Electronic Circuit #*Saw Blade Mace ( ) #*3 Steel Plate ( ) #Level 100 POINTS #*SWAT Helmet #*SWAT Body Armor #*FN SCAR ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 100 POINTS #*SWAT Trousers #*SWAT Boots #*100 Coins ( ) #*Milkor MGL ( ) Trivia *Added in Beta v.1.9.7 *Added scroll buttons on Note in diary in Beta v.1.9.8 Category:Shop Category:Pack